Another Chance
by tropermariko
Summary: Luxord was normal. That's what he thought, until a new boy comes around. And now he's seeing things that are supposedly from his past life- one that of a...Nobody? And now things he's never dreamt of are happening, and he can't do anything to stop it.
1. Chapter 1: Reintroductions

Another XalLux story. This time, it's actually a _story_. Which means…

Chapters: D This is going to be _fun_. And, the senior's are going to be eighteen, which means the sophomores are sixteen.

Pairings: XaldinLuxord (Duh!), Zemyx (please vote on which one!), and…more later, maybe?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter I: Reintroductions**

A blonde haired senior sighed as he stared out the window. Once again, he was forced to come to his school by his _loving_ parents, and he was placed in the care of his _loving_ teachers.

Yeah, right.

Well, at least the parent part was true. But he was pretty sure his teachers hated him for no reason other then that they _could_.

Then again, what teacher didn't hate their students? _Especially_ high school students?

…Okay, actually, his teachers were alright. It was just that being forced to sit in one room for six hours _straight_ for five days a _week_ was _insane_. Oh, well. At least he only had one more year of this until he was free…

Until his parents forced him to go to _college_, and study _there_. Oh, joy.

Luxord sighed as he let his head drop onto the desk, causing a small _thunk_. His classmates took a quick glance at him before turning back towards whatever they were doing. It was just minutes before class began, and his friend was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, just as the bell rang, the door burst open to reveal another boy. He had dark gray-striped colored hair, and golden eyes. He smirked.

"I made it on time!" he cheered.

"Just barely, Mr. Xigbar." The boy in question yelped and turned to face his teacher, Ansem. "Now why don't you take your seat?"

"Y-yes, sir…"

He scrambled to his seat behind Luxord, who snickered. Ansem ignored them and instead stood behind his desk, palms down on the wood. "We have a new student joining us today. And, for once, at least _try_ to act nice around him."

The class laughed, and Ansem raised a hand to tell them to be quiet.

"Alright, come on in."

The door opened once again and, yet again, another boy walked in. His dark hair was tied in dreadlocks, which, in turn, was tied into a ponytail. Indigo eyes glared slightly at the class as he stepped forward.

"Everyone, this is Xaldin Spears. And, like before, at least _try_ to be nice to him."

Luxord laughed along with the class again. Then, he turned his blue gaze over Xaldin's purple ones.

Instantly, images began to flash through his mind. Images of an older self, Xigbar, Demyx, and Xaldin playing cards together; a blinding white castle; thirteen figures in black in amazing high chairs in yet another white room; and a boy with brown hair striking him in the chest with a oversized key.

"…Ord! Luxord!"

The blonde in question was snapped out of the hallucination when his friend started to shake him by the shoulders. Blinking a few times, he realized that the entire class, Ansem, and Xaldin was staring at him. "What happened?"

"Dunno, dude! You just took one look at the new kid, and completely blanked out! You okay?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…sorry, about that, Professor Ansem…"

The professor shook his head. "If you're sure you're alright, then Xaldin, take the seat next to Luxord."

Luxord blinked again as he turned to the seat in question. …Right. Lexaeus had moved classes; one to where things weren't as chaotic, so the seat was empty now. He had forgotten all about it until Ansem had pointed it out.

-------------

For the rest of the class, Luxord couldn't stop staring at Xaldin. At one point, both Xigbar and Xaldin had told him to quit it, but he just couldn't.

So, while walking home with Luxord's younger brother, Demyx, Xigbar _so kindly_ pointed it out.

"Hey, Lux, how come you kept staring at the new kid?"

Luxord flushed, while Dem grinned.

"You guys got a new student too?! So did we!! His name's Zexion Spears!"

The two older boys stopped dead in their tracks and choked. Demyx looked at them questioningly.

"Was it something I said?"

-------------

Later that night, Luxord was currently lying on his bed, wondering what happened that day. Those images…Luxord had never seen any of those events happening before in his life, so why did he feel that they _did_ happen?

There was a soft knocking sound coming from his door. He shouted for the person to enter. Demyx came in, holding a black plushy- his parents said it was something called a 'Shadow Heartless', something that was from a long ago forgotten story.

"What's the matter, Demmy?" Luxord asked as the other blonde climbed up next to his brother.

"Well…you'll probably laugh, but…" Demyx frowned, and buried his head into the plushy. Luxord patted him on the back.

"It's alright; I won't laugh."

"Promise?" Luxord promised, and Demyx took a deep breath. "Well…when Zexion was introduced to the class, I looked into his eyes…and…"

Luxord didn't like where this was going. "And…?"

"Well, images started to flash before me…like, we're older, and we live in this white castle…and we wore these weird black cloaks, and there was a boy with brown hair and a strange key-thing, and a oversized duck and dog…and…Luxord? What's wrong?"

Luxord was staring at Demyx with a shocked look on his face. No way…even _Demyx_ had those images?! Just _what_ was going on?!


	2. Chapter II: Memories

Chapter Two

**Xal-chan;** It's alright! And, I don't know why I made Xaldin and Zexion siblings…maybe because I needed a reason for both Xaldin and Zexion to be new? xD I have the lamest excuses ever, huh?

**SharpiesInAGayRainbow;** Is it? Huh…oh well. As for whom tops who, well, Pred and I decided that Xaldin would be dominant…mostly because Xaldin scares the shit out of Luxord, the way we play them.

Pairings: XaldinLuxord, Zemyx, and any others that might pop up

**Chapter II: Memories**

"Luxord? Are you okay?" Demyx asked, wondering if he broke his brother.

Luxord blinked, and shook his head. "I-I'm fine, Dem…your story just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Oh…I see…" Demyx replied. "For a second, I thought you thought I was crazy…"

"'Course not, Dem!" Luxord said, hugging his younger brother. "Besides, if you were crazy, I'd be crazy, too."

Demyx laughed, as Luxord started to noggie his head. After a few seconds, he stopped, and Demyx looked at his brother curiously.

"But, seriously. I was shocked because the same thing happened to me, only with _our_ new kid."

It was Demyx's turn to stare shockingly at Luxord. "Really?"

"Yeah…it was really weird…but, maybe we can figure this out tomorrow." Luxord ruffled Demyx's hair. "Right now, both of us should be asleep."

"Aw…" Demyx groaned, but got off his brother's bed and headed towards the door. "Night, Lux!"

"Night!"

* * *

_Black. Was it night or something?_

_Ruold had to blink a few times to get used to his dull vision. Wait…how was he even able to see? The last thing he remembered was being attacked by those black things back in Port Royal…_

"_So, another Nobody has been created…"_

_Ruold jumped and turned around. A man, with black and silver striped hair, an eye patches over his right eye and a golden left eye was staring at him. He sighed and turned his gaze up. Ruold, intrigued, looked up as well. A half finished heart-shaped moon hung in the blackened sky._

"_Well, I guess I should introduce myself, huh? Name's Xigbar; Number II of Organization XIII."_

"_Organization XIII…?" the blonde man was confused. He had never heard of an organization like that, and, before, the other mentioned something about nobodies…? Xigbar chuckled._

"_Right…guess you don't know what's going on, huh? Well, basically, the black things that probably attacked you- they _did_ look like oversized black bugs with big yellow eyes, right? Good- well, those are what we call 'Heartless', and basically, they steal your heart."_

_Immediately, Ruold's hand flew to his chest. It was true; he couldn't feel a heartbeat. "So how…?"_

"_Well, if a person's will is strong enough, usually they'll create a Nobody; a being with no heart or emotions. Most become a Dusk-"_

_With a wave of his hand, a white creature appeared. It was somewhat humanoid- although, where hands and feet should be, they were just points, and the head had no eyes, ears, or nose- in the mouth's place was a zipper that went halfway around the whole head. A strange white symbol was right on top of the head, and black lines on either side of its body completed it._

"_But when a really strong heart is taken, they keep their human form; like you and I have."_

_Ruold took a second to process this information. So he was a Nobody now…_

"_So, what? Do I have to do some weird thing to join, or something? Because if I have to, forget it."_

_Xigbar blinked, before bursting out laughing. "No, nothing like that. All you gotta do is promise not to betray us or anything, and rearrange your name."_

"…_Okay, I get the promising part, by the rearranging part?"_

"_You see, all the members have to take their name and put an 'x' into it, too. For example, my Somebody's name was Braig- move it around, place and 'x' at the front, and you get Xigbar. Oh, and you'll get the full details about all the terms and stuff later."  
_

"…_So…'Ruold'…will become…'Luxord'?"_

"_Basically."_

"…_I'm in."_

* * *

Luxord shot up, unconsciously clutching his chest. That dream…that was no dream, was it?

"Luxord! You up? C'mon, we're gonna be late for school!"

"…I'm coming, Demyx!"


End file.
